Tybalt d'Quenelles
}} Tybalt de Sude of Quenelles is a renowned hero of Bretonnia, guided by the holy spirit of a long dead Grail Knight. History Guided by a visionary dream, one of the first Bretonnian Knights to arrive on the storm lashed shores of Albion was the brave and impetuous Tybalt. The youngest son of the Baron de Sude of Quenelles, he first found fame when the ghost of a long dead Duke instructed him to free the land around the small town of Moreux from an evil menace. An ancient burial site had come under the spell of a Necromancer’s foul magic as each night he disturbed the rest of the dead and forced them to serve him in an unholy afterlife. Tybalt fought with courage against the minions of the Necromancer and slew the master of death, freeing the land from his curse. Once again, the spirit of the ancient Duke Laroche has appeared to Tybalt in a dream. This time he has guided the youthful knight towards the isle of Albion to confront a growing evil presence. His father, believing Tybalt's visions came from a noble spirit, mustered a small force instructing his old and faithful friend Urien to keep a watchful eye over his son on this his first military expedition. Many brave knights were lost to the stormy seas when their boat capsized and the knights were left to the mercy of the fierce waves. The knight's armour, designed to protect them from harm in battle, proved to be their demise as they were dragged to a watery grave. After making landfall and setting up camp, the army was met by a Truthsayer known only as Charl. Although the differences in language proved to be somewhat of a barrier, Tybalt felt compelled to trust this brave soul and followed him into the mists. They followed Charl along a hidden pathway and soon discovered a fellow Bretonnian known as Duke Morlant. A renowned fighter, Morlant has been seduced by a dark power and greed had overcome the once noble warrior. A Dark Emissary had corrupted the Duke and lured him with the promise of power untold to fight for his evil cause. Tybalt and Morlant's forces met in combat, and though Tybalt's cause proved the more worthy, many brave warriors were lost to the foul magics of the Dark Emissary. As the battle raged and the sound of sword upon armour rang clearly over the furore of melee, Morlant and Tybalt met in combat. Tybalt proved the more skilled of the two, his youthful energy overcoming the pure strength of the older knight. A defeated Morlant, realising the error of his ways, yielded to Tybalt, but before he could call off his men the Dark Emissary cast a sorcerous spell, destroying the Duke with his dark magic. Tybalt ran down the dark sorcerer, sending him back to the darkness that spawned him. Now his brave Bretonnians remain on Albion, and even though the rain and cold winds prove to be more of a challenge than any foe that they meet, Tybalt hungers to prove himself worthy as a knight. Already the news of his victory spreads glory throughout Bretonnia and many more knights embark on quests to Albion seeking fame and fortune. Tybalt's army was all but broken by the savage battle, but now more and more knights rally to his standard. Guided by the irrepressible Charl, he is proving a formidable opponent and many foes flee before his brave force. As more armies reach the shores of Albion the stakes are being raised. Only time will tell whether Tybalt's courage and desire to fight for the good cause will overcome his lack of experience. Gallery 2FC60448-9F1E-46B9-9BBA-290F85F0189C.jpeg|Tybalt facing the Undead minions of a fell Necromancer Sources * : Warhammer: Dark Shadows (Archived) * : Tybalt's Quest (Short Story) Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:Quenelles Category:Q Category:T Category:Paladins Category:Albion